


The Dog Gets him...

by Starlightdawn



Category: Zak Bagans - Fandom
Genre: Sentimental, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightdawn/pseuds/Starlightdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something sweet and sentimental.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Gets him...

Humid and warm...too warm in fact; Zak had his jacket slung over his shoulder, feeling the afternoon sun burning into his arm, and his black tee shirt sticking to his back uncomfortably. Even his feet were too warm, despite the loose lacing on the blue boots allowing a slight inflow of air.

“Gracie….Gracie….here girl….” He stopped, calling back the dog so he could find a place to sit on the riverbank. The dog trotted back, her tail wagging as she eagerly awaited whatever he had called her for, whining up at him softly, her brown eyes fixing on his expectantly.

He humphed gently, as he lowered himself onto the dusty riverbank, where a combination of small stones, branches and leaves made an uneven perch. Gracie waited until he was settled, unsure of his intentions, but pushing up under his arm as soon as he was still.

‘Hey, baby…..whatchudoin? Wanna hug from Daddy?” His voice was soft and slightly gruff, as he scratched her fur, pulling the silky ears lovingly as the dog wriggled slightly, pushing against his side as she returned the affection.

“Just me and you baby….. Chillin’ out.......” His deep voice faded away as he settled with the dog, idly watching the water pouring downstream. The dog sat quietly, almost as if she knew Zak was deep in thought. A frown creased the space between his well defined brows, and his normally full lips were compressed as his thought process spiralled off into areas he didn’t want to go. 

Unknowingly, he sighed, finding his thoughts as uncomfortable as the ground he sat on. The dog cocked her head to one side, her ear lifting, a silent question. Even without words, Zak could feel the dogs energy, softly easing him away from the self doubt he was experiencing. In a gesture he could, and did, repeat in his dreams, he slid his arm over her back, hugging the solid loving presence of his dog.

“OK baby girl…...daddy’ll throw sticks……” He got up, brushing the dirt from his jeans, as Gracie gave him an excited bark, and picked up a small branch between her teeth. Zak laughed, the dog always got him……..


End file.
